The sound of a broken spark
by CyberKia
Summary: Post Predacons Rising. One-shot. She lost her chance and now she is sparkbroken. The character don't belong to me!


_**Ok, I know I'm late. But I thought I erased this story. But now I've found it and I want share it with you! ;)**_

_**To Snow ;)**_

* * *

**The sound of a broken spark **

_... Above all, do not lament my absence. For in my spark I know it is not the end, but merely a new beginning to. Simply put: another transformation ... _

Optimus Prime's last words rang out loud and clear in the processors of the Team Prime's members. And despite the inevitable sadness that accompanied the loss of their beloved leader, the six Autobots and former Decepticon could not help but smile seeing the colorful cascade of new lives coming from the depths of the Well of Allspark and rising in the clear sky of Cybertron.

The six mech and the only femme remained for a few minutes with faces turned upwards. Their expressions reflected a genuine happiness, especially when one of those colorful trails, the brightest, began a sort of dance before their eyes before to disappear among the thousands of other lights.

When the new lives scattered, the members of Team Prim and Knockout were left without saying a word, motionless, for a few minutes.

It was the old doctor to break the almost surreal silence.

"There are so many things to do ... let's get to work ..." he said as he walked away pushing Ultra Magnus with a sort of cart. Knockout followed Ratchet without saying anything.

Wheeljack put a hand on the shoulder of his old wrecker friend "Bulk, come on. Doc is right. There is a lot to rebuild".

The big green mech nodded but he did not look into his comrade's face. For a few seconds, his gaze remained on Well of the AllSpark. A blue tear formed in the corner of his left eye. But before it could fall down his face, Bulkhead wiped it with a big finger "Till all are one ... brother ..." it was barely a whisper. Then the giant turned to his gray and white friend and together they made their way to the building where Knockout and Ratchet had already entered. Smokescreen also took one last look at the Well and ran away.

Just Bumblebee and Arcee remained in place.

The young scouts still had his face turned up. Perhaps he hoped to see again that last streak of light that had issued a heat and a light so familiar ...

The Autobot femme instead took a deep breath and walked with a slow pace, at the edge of the Well. From the edge of that cliff she could clearly see the light emanating from the depths of Cybertron.

To give life to their home planet, much energon had been spilled, so many sparks were sacrificate: Tailgate, Cliffjumper ... Optimus ... three of her dearest and most important mechs of her existence, had been taken away from her. By war. By Decepticons. By Megatron.

Arcee gritted her teeth and clenched her fists "It's not fair ..." the comment left her throat almost without her noticing.

But the young scout's audio receptors worked very well. Bumblebee walked to the femme and put with kindness a hand on her little shoulder.

At first Arcee gave a slight gasp, as if she was scared. But then she turned her face, smiling a little.

The yellow and black mech saw two blue pearls on the face of the femme. And he was shocked: it was the first time he saw Arcee cry.

The cry of his dear friend and comrade became more intense, her shoulder began to shake with sobs. She kept saying "It's not right ... not right ...".

Bumbleebee did the only thing that came to his mind and gave her a hug. Tight.

Arcee hugged him back and clung to the mech as if her very life depended on it. They remained in that position for several minutes.

Then the femme pulled away and stared at the young scout "It was not supposed to end like this ..." she whispered "He should be here with us ...".

Bee knew who her friend was referring to "Arcee, Optimus has made it clear to not cry his ab ...". He didn't finish the sentence. Arcee reaction was totally unexpected and pushed the yellow and black mech. He had to step back. Then he stared at the femme quizzically.

For a moment it seemed that Arcee was heading all her anger and frustration on the young scout. But she turned away and began to stare againat the Well. She gripped both arms around her waist, like when you have yourself to protect from the cold. And in that moment her spark was frozen.

"Arcee ..." his voice was barely audible "What's the matter?" the worried tone almost made her smile. She had always thought of Bee as a younger brother, someone to worry about. Someone to look after. To protect. It was now the one who was worried for her.

"Have you ever fallen in love Bee?" The question caught unprepared the mech, who did not speak, but shook his head vigorously.

"I thought, you're still very young. So ... what's the most valuable thing you have? What do you care about the most?" the question left no room for misunderstanding.

"It 's simple: Raf!" responded the mech.

"And how do you feel now that you do not see him every day?".

"Well ... it makes me suffer. But I know that he is there, on Earth ... but ... what's the point Arcee? I don't understand ..." Bumblebee asked, confused.

Arcee smiled. She forgot how young and naïve his friend was at times. She turned toward him and continued "Imagine that someone takes away Raf from you, forever. Imagine you do not ever see him again ... and that instead the person who has brought more suffering in your life goes around happy and peaceful ... how would you feel? ".

There one a moment of silence. Then. "Sparkbroken ... I think ..." was the simple response of the young scouts.

"It 's exactly how I feel ... sparkbroken ...".

Bee's eyes widened for a moment. He could not believe that Arcee...

"You mean you ... Optimus and ... well ..." he tried to articulate. Maybe he was not so naïve.

But Arcee shook her head. Then she turned back to the Well "I'm a coward , Bee " .

" I do not understand Arcee ... you're the bravest Autobot I know and I do not think ..." but he was interrupted by a wave of her hand .

"I was afraid. And I lost everything" she shut the optics for a moment and when she opened them again, a new sadness permeated them "I lost two dear friends, two mechs that I loved: Tailgate and Cliff"she paused "I had promised myself that I would never love anyone again. But then I met Optimus and..." a smile tinged with sadness appeared on her lips" everything changed. But I never said anything because all those to whom I confessed my love, disappeared from my life. And, ironically, it happened anyway. And now it remains only one big regret" .

" Arcee, I just ... I do not know what to say ... "admitted with some shame Bumblebee. f

The Autobot femme turned back toward the young scout and smiled " You must not say anything about it, my friend. We cannot change the events of the past, we can only accept it and move on".

New tears trickled down the blue and purple femme's face.

"Maybe we'd better go. The others will start to worry" said then Bee.

"Go ahead ... I'll come in a few minutes" .

"Are you sure?".

"Yes. I need a few minutes alone ... please ...".

"As you wish" and he walked away leaving the femme with her thoughts.

* * *

When Arcee returned to the new base, everybody saw the pain of the femme. Ignoring Ratchet's voice who called her, she walked to what was now her quarters. She pressed the button to open the doors and entered the small room, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

As soon as the heavy metal doors closed, the femme reached the berth, lay down on the side, curling up on herself in what human called a fetal position and let the sadness consume her and she cried.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Smokescreen asked confused.

It was Bee to respond "It's the sound of a broken spark ...".

* * *

**_Reviews please ;)_**


End file.
